1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to damper systems in general, and more particularly, to a damper system and method of assembly which employs an edge sealed damper blade.
2. Background Information.
Damper systems for controlling fluid flow are well known in the art. These damper systems are often used under deleterious environmental conditions. Fume exhaust systems can be required to handle highly corrosive and toxic fumes. Dampers in such exhaust systems must be able to withstand such environmental conditions. The damper system components typically are coated with a protective coating, such as, a fluropolymer.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/633,962, filed Apr. 19, 1996, by Wayne E. Goldman for "DAMPER SYSTEM AND METHOD OF ASSEMBLY", which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a mounting system for the damper blade with all of the components being resistive to the fluids, generally gases, controlled by the damper system.
The operational effectiveness of the damper system in the closed position depends upon the tightness of the damper blade seal with respect to the damper body. In addition, the damper blade-damper body sealing surfaces should be resistant to the fluids controlled by the damper system.